unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super fail bros
Super fail bros is a version of super mario bros with a DERP way there is much to this Shame and EVERY attack does 1 HP of damage Starter characters Malleo (Most range with Fire flower) Weegee (Highest jumping) Yushee (Long jumping) Sawneek (Fastest running) Unlockable characters Derp Mario (Glitched hitboxes) (Unlocked by getting Malleo to lose to a Goomba) Derp Luigi (When used the stage is all glitched) (unlocked by having Weegee beat the Glitch city hidden stage) Donkey kong (Will not stop dancing so any enemy that touches it starts dancing and following donkey kong and he can not be hurt) (Unlocked by doing the thriller glitch) SNES Mario (Boring) (Unlocked by beating the game with New Mario) Dr Mario (When an enemy hits him New mario is unlocked and Dr mario puts a Giant pill in the enemy) (Unlocked by doing the thriller glitch 5 times in one day) Goku (When hit the health doubles instead) (Unlocked by beating Race mode on HARDCORE) New mario (100 frames per second :D) (Unlocked when sawneek wins the first world) Glitches *Thriller glitch: When you roll into a pipe 10 times in a row you will be inside the middle of the pipe and you have to go Left and Right repeatitely but if you get out of the pipe you die. After a lot of left and right you get out of the pipe without dying but the character will do the left and right animation no matter what you do *Game & Watch glitch: To use this glitch you have to do 2 player and have one be SNES mario and one be Malleo when you reach a flag both of them have to get on the very top and when you get to the level screen both will have the game & watch sprites from the boss battle and will not be able to use items and will take 5 hits to die just like the boss battle *inspecter gadget: This glitch is easy just to 4 player and have this order: 1.Malleo 2.Weegee 3.Goku 4.New mario. and when you get to the 1st boss stage have the second player hold down when entering and the background will become inspecter gadget eating a brown banana! *Justin beiber?!?!?!: Basically have a goomba and you die at the same time and the character will have bleeding ears and the justin bieber boss theme plays Bosses #Luigi HP:5 Stage:Luigi's basement Weapon:Thunderhand Suggested Character:Sawneek #Walleo HP:10 Stage:Glitch City Weapon:Yellow Fire Flower Suggested Character:Malleo #Skeletron (Optinal) HP:5 (Left arm),5 (Right arm),10 (Head) Stage:Luigi's Grave (Found after beating Luigi) Weapon:Arms Suggested Character:New Mario #Dark Mario HP:100 Stage:Malleo's Mansion Weapon:Lightsaber,Darkus4223 (Assist) Suggested Character:Donkey Kong #Justin Bieber HP:1 Stage:Easiest stage ever Weapon:Nothing Suggested Character:Any 6. Mr Game & Watch HP:5 Stage:Game & Watch boring stage Weapon:Being stupid Suggested Character:Any 7.3000 HP:1500 Stage:Final destination Weapon:Gun Suggested Character:Donkey kong Trivia *This game is horrible yet fun to kill Jusin Bieber *3000 has no boss theme it is copied from Scatman *Walleo was made as a boss because he was too fat *everyone runs at 30 or 60 frames per second except new Mario which runs at 100. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames Category:Shames that only Chuck Norris can beat Category:Failed Shames